


GOOGLE IRL

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Hello,” the AI greeted, voice deeper than Marvin was expecting.  “I am your personalGOOGLE IRLsystem.  My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.”“Alright.  Nice to meet you.  My name is Marvin.”





	GOOGLE IRL

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I have no explanations for this other than the idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Marvin Magnifique was a magician, and a very skilled one at that. Sure, there were occasional hiccups – like that one time he turned a woman's hair into a nest of live snakes instead of giving her the ability to understand snakes –, but that didn't take away the fact that he could perform _real_ magic. He just had a hard time reading the Latin text in his spell book sometimes. Card tricks, which most _fake_ magicians could pull off, were his weakness, but who else could rightfully claim to be able to turn a human into a cat? Marvin the Magnificent, that's who!

Anyway, he moved from Ireland to America to be closer to his childhood friend, Jackie – also known as Jackieboy Man to the public. (Jackie could also use a small bundle of magic, though he claimed that those abilities were superpowers. Same difference, in Marvin's opinion.) Unfortunately, the apartment that Marvin was renting was pretty expensive and Marvin considered using his magic to make money out of nothing to be the same as fraud – plus, as amazing as his magic shows were, he still only brought in so much due to the extensive existence of non-believers. So following the advice of Jackie, who also had to get a roommate because of his tendency to lose jobs as quickly as he gained them (since he was always running off at the first hint of trouble, even if he was in the middle of a shift), he placed an ad on Craigslist asking for a roommate.

He just hoped he didn't get anyone creepy.

  


A month later, with no replies to his ad, Marvin was ready to suck in his pride and ask Jackie for temporary housing when he got an e-mail. From Google. Frowning down at his phone, having just taken a break from performing for lunch, Marvin decided to check it out. Conjuring up a peanut butter and cucumber sandwich, food spells being the simplest to master in his book, he ate slowly as he began to read the message.

 _“Mr. Magnifique,”_ it began. _“We happened to find your ad on Craigslist and upon seeing the lack of candidates, we would like to make a deal. Google has been working on a secret AI project known as ' **GOOGLE IRL** '. Google is willing to pay you to house our AI system for up to a year to allow us to gather sufficient data on how well the AI adapts to living with a human for an extended amount of time. If you accept, please email a confirmation. If you decline, please delete this email and forget it was ever sent to you.”_

It was a strange e-mail and Marvin wasn't exactly sure what he thought about the offer. He wanted to call Jackie and ask for advice, but the last sentence of the message made him paranoid that his phone would be bugged until he made a decision, so he read through it a few more times, trying to find any catches. There didn't appear to be anything, plus, Marvin could really use the money, so he sent a positive reply and pocketed his phone in favor for returning to his show.

A week later and Marvin had almost forgot about the e-mail, which had disappeared from his inbox, until he got a package delivered to his apartment. It was a small box that looked like it housed a computer. Was a laptop what held the AI Marvin was supposed to live with for an indeterminate amount of time? He kicked the door shut behind him as he carried his mail to the living room. He set it all down on the table as he dropped onto the couch, flipping through the envelopes first, separating the bills from the spam from the store coupon magazines. He set the spam on fire with a self-extinguishing flame, then lifted the box, spotting a thin page of instructions taped to the box when he looked it over.

  


**Step one:** Set the box on the floor.

 **Step two:** Untape the box and step back to give product room to form.

  


Marvin frowned slightly at the confusing conditions, but stood and walked to an empty space in the living room, setting the box down and using a finger to rip the tape, then moving back. Almost immediately, the top of the box was flung open and a man unfolded from within – like _magic_. Marvin glanced him over, rubbing his chin. The AI had dark hair that was brushed to the side and tan skin. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a large white 'G' on the center (it almost appeared to be _glowing_ ) and dark jeans. He gazed back at Marvin with a blank expression and Marvin glanced down at the page in his hands.

  


**Step three:** Say “Okay, Google” to activate your **GOOGLE IRL** unit.

  


Marvin cleared his throat, looking back up at the eerily human-like AI system. It certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting, but he supposed he could give it a chance at least. He cleared his throat again, trying to clear away the unexpected nervousness he felt. “Okay, Google.”

“Hello,” the AI greeted, voice deeper than Marvin was expecting. “I am your personal **GOOGLE IRL** system. My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible.”

“Alright. Nice to meet you. My name is Marvin.”

Marvin offered a hand, which **GOOGLE IRL** stared at for a moment before, in stiff, stilted movements, shaking it.

“I guess we're going to be roommates. Is there anything else I could call you? **GOOGLE IRL** is kind of a mouthful.”

“My previous handlers referred to me as 'Googleplier'. Would you like me to change my designation from **GOOGLE IRL** to Googleplier?”

A holographic image appeared from the 'G' on the AI's shirt. Marvin was startled by how advanced this android was turning out to be. The image was like a pop-up on a computer, asking for permission to change names. Marvin reached out, half expecting his finger to pass through the hologram, but his finger pressed flat against the 'yes,' like he was using a touchscreen laptop.

“Holy shit,” Marvin whispered, eyes wide as the image disappeared. “I have to tell Jackie about this!”

“Calling: _Jackaboy_.”

Another hologram, but of the Skype app from his computer. Marvin was a little concerned about this AI already having access to his files.

“Woah woah, no, wait--”

_“Hey, Marvin!”_

Jackie picked up, dressed in casual clothes, but with his mask sitting around his neck. His roommate, Chase Brody, waved from his seat next to Jackie. They were probably watching a movie or something before Marvin called.

_“Any luck on finding a roommate?”_

“Ah... About that...” Marvin glanced up at Googleplier, already feeling exasperated by how little control he had over the system. Though, it was an AI, meant to grow and learn on its own, like a human being. “Kind of? I need to talk to you, but I think it's best to do that face-to-face.”

 _“How about this weekend?”_ Jackie suggested. _“We can have a double roommate date at your place!”_

The weekend was just two days away. “That would work,” Marvin agreed. “I'll talk to you later, then. Bye Jackie, Chase.”

_“Bye.”_

As the call ended and the image dissipated, Marvin sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“You appear displeased with my performance,” Googleplier stated.

Though he didn't sound mad or anything, Marvin waved his hands quickly. “No, it's not that! It's just... Next time, maybe don't call anyone unless I specifically say to call them? Please?”

“Understood.”

Marvin offered a slight smile, which faltered a little when Google didn't return it. He scratched his head. He supposed that he could take the next couple days off to get Google acclimated with living there.

“Okay, Google. Do you need food? Water?”

“No, I only require to be plugged in at night to retain my charge.”

Google produced a cord from his pocket, taking a step forward to place it in Marvin's hand. Marvin tried not to notice that the AI had enough muscles to break him in half. (All of a sudden, every horror movie he saw or video game he played with Jackie or Seán that involved evil AI systems and robots came to mind.)

“R-right. _Can_ you eat, though?”

“I was created to resemble as human as thoroughly as possible. So yes, I can eat, but I have no nutritional requirements so it is not a necessity.”

Marvin kind of wished Google would dumb his speech down a little.

“I'll make us lunch, then.” As he was pushing the charging cord into his back pocket, he got an idea and grinned brightly. “Do you wanna see a magic trick?”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Well, what did you think? It was a spur of the moment idea, but if you guys like it, maybe I'll continue it. Let me know in the comments, and thanks for reading!**   
>  _Prompt: “I put an ad on Craigslist for a roommate and I got stuck with you” AU_


End file.
